super_smash_bros_2kfandomcom-20200214-history
John Cena (SSB2K)
John Cena is a playable newcomer & unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. 2K. How To Unlock *Complete Classic Mode with 20 Characters *Play 430 Vs. Matches Attributies John Cena is a heavyweight that can be hard to knock off sometimes, Cena has very good ground & air game but with the lowest edge grabbing ability. Moveset Ground Moves *Neutral Attack- Right Punch, Left Punch, Can't see me punch. 5% first punch, 5% second punch, 7% Can't see me punch. *Forward Tilt- Roundhouse Kick, Cena kicks out fast. 8% *Up Tilt- Cena uppercuts, 4% *Down Tilt- Cena low sweeps, 4% *Dash Attack- Flying Shoulder Block: Cena launches himself with his shoulder knocking off the opponent, 8% Smash *Side Smash- Cena Block: John Cena charges 3 inches forward with his Shoulder tackling down the Opponent, 9% Uncharged, 13% Sweetspot, 16% Full Charge *Up Smash- Super Upper: Like the Mega Upper, John Cena uppercuts very hard, making a Star KO. 10% Uncharged, 19% Charged *Down Smash- Spinning Splits: Cena spins on the ground doing the splits, 6% Uncharged, 10% Charged Other *Ledge Attack- Gets back to the stage but slowly slides. 9% *100% Ledge Attack- Gets back to the stage & Jabs hard forward, 15% *Floor Attack- Punches around him, 10% Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel- Sex Kick, Cena sticks his foot out, 7% *Forward Ariel- Five Knuckle Shuffle: Cena arcs his arm back & slams it on the opponent making a meteor smash *Back Ariel- Back Elbow: Cena sticks his elbow back at the Opponent, 4% *Up Ariel- Cena arcs both hands up & swings it down, but the Opponent is going upwards, 8% *Down Ariel- Drill Kick: John Cena does a drill kick that traps his Opponents, 1% per hit making it 8% Grabs and Throws *Grab- Cena grabs with one hand *Pummel- Knees them in the mid section, 1% *Forward Throw- Punches the opponent forward, 8% *Backward Throw- Throws the opponent down backwards, 10% *Up Throw- Holds the enemy up and uppercuts with his left hand, 11% *Down Throw- Throws them down & does the Five Knuckle Shuffle while standing. 20% Special Moves Taunts *Up- Does his famous "You Can't See Me" Taunt while saying the famous words. *Side- Raises both hands up with his middle, 4th & pinkie up while the thumb & index make a circle *Down- Salutes & throws his arm down On Screen Apperance *Runs in & throws his shirt away Costume Gallery/Palette Swap Trivia *John Cena's Cena Reflector was never in WWE Games before or some of his others *Despite Cena being in the real life universe, it says WWE instead of Real Life that John Cena actually works for the WWE Universe *John Cena is the only character to represent WWE as said on the SSB2K's Facebook page in include a WWE Character in there which was revealed to be John Cena. *If Cena's Stinger splash is reflected, it can knock him off way high despite having him a Middleweight character *John Cena and Baxter Ewers have common Wrestling moves with each other